This invention relates generally to the field of flat, mat-like seals used to temporarily seal a floor or ground drain to prevent passage of liquid into the drain.
Floor or ground drains are provided in many settings to allow liquids to pass into removal conduits. Often, as in the case for example of storm water drains located along roads and other paved surfaces, the drains empty directly into the storm water system. In the event of hazardous spills, construction run-off or other situations where it is desirable to prevent liquid from entering the drains, it is known to provide sealing mats that are placed atop the drains to block the liquid. The drain seals are typically composed of a flexible, compressible polymer material, such as urethane, having some degree of tackiness and conformability to improve adhesion of the seal to the drain and its surrounding surface. One problem inherent in such known drain seals is that the seals are opaque, and therefore it is impossible to ascertain if the drain has been completely sealed. It is an object of this invention to provide a drain seal that is transparent, such that the efficacy of the seal is readily apparent. It is a further object to provide a transparent drain seal having reinforcing material disposed adjacent the periphery to preclude tearing of the drain seal during use.